Creepy Boy
by SecondSunrise
Summary: Do you know what's really weird? When your boyfriend can hear and smell that you're pregnant before you even notice you haven't had your period for three months. Now that is weird. Paul/OC
1. You Have Batter Right There

**So, guys. This is my new story. Enjoy! **

"Do I really have to do this, Mom?", I whined, for at least the millionth time in the past thirty minutes. I've been practically _begging_ my Mom to just let me skip High School and go straight for a job. But, being as lame as she was, she had insisted that I went to La Push's little tribal school. Actually, calling it little is a little, okay, a lot, exaggerating. The school is tiny. And when I say tiny I mean two hundred students tiny.

"Yes," she stated firmly, glaring at me. Well, that's how it went in the Midget's house lately. Yeah, my last name is Midget. You can laugh at me now. Anyway, the last couple of months, including the day we'd spent moving to hell, otherwise known as La Push, had been horrible. Never, ever, in my whole life had I spent so much time arguing with my mother. Actually, the both of us usually got along very well, I even called her my best friend. But that had quickly changed as she'd announced that we were moving in with her new boyfriend --- I cringed at the thought of him --- Michael. It's not like I hated him... He was actually a pretty decent guy, but I couldn't grasp how my mother could replace Dad so easily. It's been only two years since his death and I still haven't gotten over it. And, in fact, I'd thought the same from my mother. But then she'd come home with this _huge --- _Seriously, he was at least ten thousand feet high --- Quileute man from Washington, literally drooling over him and told me to pack my stuff because we were going to move across the whole country to live with him! Let me tell you, my temper and a hormonal mother don't fit together that well. The night had been spent with yelling at each other, throwing stuff to the ground and, finally, storming up into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and not coming out for at least... Twenty minutes. Because that's how long it had taken me to regret everything I'd said. It's pretty pathetic, really, how fast I feel guilty.

"Maylee Journey Destiny Treasure Midget," my _slightly _--- Yep, I'm sarcastic --- eccentric mother said, yanking me out of my thoughts. "Wipe away that pout or I'm going to kick you out of the car right now."

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she would never kick me out. She hardly said a harsh --- as in really harsh --- word to me _ever._ What? Oh, yeah. Maylee Journey Destiny Treasure Midget is my full name. Why? Well, Maylee is my mother's favorite character in a sloppy romance novel --- you know, the perverted ones ---, so she just decided to name me after that. Awesome, right? Well, no. I hate it. Then Journey... Sometimes I think my mother really is a pervert. I mean, she gave me that name because I was, you know, _made _on a journey she'd been on with my Dad. Not really something you want to know, right? My last two names were rather cheesy, actually. My mother really believes in stuff like destiny. "It's destiny that I got you," she once had said to me. That would explain my third name. Treasure is so cheesy that it's almost embarrassing. Okay, scratch that. It's really embarrassing. She likes to think of me as the ultimate gift, you know, like a treasure. Gladly no one had ever asked me about my names, I think I would've died right then and there.

"Well, _Margaret," _I replied, smirking as I saw her cringe because of her name, "I wouldn't be pouting if you wouldn't be forcing me to go to this crappy madhouse called school."

"May, come on. We've had this conversation before. You can't just skip High School!" She sighed heavily, rubbing her swollen stomach, like she usually did when she was stressed out. Oh, yeah. I _completely _forgot about that. There was another reason we moved to La Push. She was pregnant. Yay, I was going to get a baby brother! As if I wanted that.

"Wow, Mom. Are you sure you're only four months pregnant?," I said, the evil smirk still on my face.

She side-glanced at me, a confused expression on her face. "Yeah, why?"

The smirk grew into a full blown grin as I said, "because you look like you just swallowed the moon."

"That's it!" The car came to a screeching halt as she stomped on the brake. "Get out!"

"What?", I gasped, my mouth hanging open. Was she seriously kicking me out of the car?

"I said: Get out!", she yelled back, her cheeks flushed. "You're walking to school."

"Mom!", I whined --- seriously, I couldn't even use another tone around her --- "You can't just let me _walk! _It's raining outside!"

"Well, I obviously can," she said, now very calm, pushing me towards the door.

"Fine," I huffed, getting out of the car. "I hope I get sick, or maybe even hit by a car!"

So much about never getting kicked out. Hormonal women are bad.

"I love you, sweetie," my mother sang, smiling brightly at me while leaning forward to shut the door.

I love you my ass.

I sighed as I pulled the hood of my black sweater up to cover my pink hair, starting to walk down the road.

There was another screech and I saw my mother's car stop. First I thought she'd come to her senses and wanted to drive me, but then she threw my bag out of the window and sped away. What the hell?

It took me twenty minutes to find the damn school, including at least ten of walking through the thick forest. Okay, maybe I should've just stayed on the street, but, hey, it's not my fault that I don't have something like a sense of orientation!

Anyway, you can imagine what I looked like when I walked into the school, searching for the registry. My hair was full of moss and leaves, my jeans had a huge hole at my knees because I tripped a couple times and there was blood smeared all over my face, which also came from tripping. Oh, and besides.... I was soaked. Really soaked.

I heard a few giggles from some stupid bitches as I walked down the hall, but silenced them quickly with my most intimidating glare. Ha! It actually worked! I grinned in victory as I opened the door to, god bless my obviously not fully vanished sense of orientation, the registry.

"Oh my god!", the elderly woman behind the desk gasped, clapping her wrinkly hands over her even more wrinkly face. "What happened to you, dear?"

"Oh, that's nothing," I snorted, waving her concern away. "I just tripped."

"I think we should get a doctor to examine your face. Maybe you need stitches!"

"Nah, I don't," I replied confidently. Believe me, I had enough experiences with stitches. By now I know when I need them.

"Are you sure?", the woman said skeptically, her eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "Anyways, I'm Maylee Midget. The new student."

"Oh, right! Let me see... Ah, here...," she muttered while rummaging through the messy stack of papers on her desk. "Yeah, you need this one, too.... And this one.... Oh, this one, too."

How many papers did I need?! Thousands?

After about eleven papers --- not thousands---, tons of senseless chatting and ten minutes, I escaped the registry and started to walk towards my first class. Creative Writing. I loved that. Ever since I could think I wanted to become a famous author. I laughed out loud as I thought about my latest, and kind of silly, story. It was about a unicorn and a dragon falling in love with each other. Yeah, laugh at me. You'll stop as soon as you see it on TV and who knows where else. My friends, or rather one friend, Pete back in Oregon had laughed at me, too. Of course neither you, nor Pete understand the point of it. Well, in fact I don't, either. It had been just a random thought while I was having lunch at school, but it had seemed to haunt me until I'd written it down.

Oh, hey! The restroom! Probably a good idea, considering the state I was in. So I walked inside and examined myself in the mirror. Oh boy, I looked like hell. I did my best to get all the dirt, moss and leaves out of my messy hair and washed the blood away, revealing the ugly gash underneath. I'd been right, it wasn't that deep, so the stitches weren't needed. It just didn't look that nice.

"Whatever," I grumbled to myself, washing my face again to make sure all the dirt and blood was gone.

"What the heck?", a voice --- a male voice --- said from behind me, making me spin around. Well, _fuck. _A male voice could only mean two things: Either I was in the boy's restroom, or the boy, or man, standing in front of me with a very, very strange and dazed expression on his face was in the girl's restroom. The urinals at the wall then seemed to jump right at my face, yelling something like "Arrgh, pirate got the wrong door!". Yup, that's how my mind works... Whatever. Oh wow... .The guy was _hot_! His black hair was shaggy and hung into his eyes, which were a dark brown, almost black with golden flecks. Then there was his chest... Damn, those muscles! Maybe he took steroids, he certainly looked like it. And, oh swoon! His lips! I felt my inside turn into mush as my eyes roamed his body. Eek! Stop it!

The guy was still staring at me, not saying a word. Ha! A staring contest. I was got at these, I would easily stare him down. So I put on my best glare, staring right into his eyes and preparing myself to win. Oh boy, how wrong I was. After a couple of minutes I felt plain stupid, just standing there in the boy's restroom, staring at some random guy I didn't even know, so I tore my gaze away from his and started to walk out the door. I could feel his eyes on my back all the time, which was actually quite a lot, since I was walking in slow motion. What? I've always wanted to do that! But the guy actually freaked me out a little bit. But, even though he clearly was a creeper, I couldn't help but look back at him as I let the door close, grinning a little bit. The last thing I saw was a huge, blinding smile that lit his face up like a Christmas Tree.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeper,_ Jade, otherwise known as my mind, sang in my head and I nodded in agreement, mumbling a "hell yeah".

Then I started to look for my classroom, my eyebrows scrunched together. For a school this small it definitely was confusing.

"Need help?", a husky voice said, making me jump, like almost to the moon. I turned around and saw no other than CreepyBoy --- yeah, my new nickname for him --- standing in front of me, the ridiculously large grin he'd worn in the restroom still on his face. "You look like you need it, considering the fact that you just were in the boy's restroom."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, turning away from him and blushing furiously. Seriously, this guy was creepy. First he'd just stared, not saying a word and now he offered me his help while teasing me about my oh-so-embarrassing mistake?

_Creepy guys tend to do that, _Jade told me, always being wise as hell.

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing that I probably should get my brain fixed, and started to walk towards a random direction.

"The Creating Writing class is over there," the guy suddenly said.

"What?", I spluttered, turning around in confusion. Why did he know where I had to go?

"I took your timetable," he grinned, pointing from my empty hands to his with his chin. What the heck? How did he get that without me noticing?

_Run!_, Jade screeched in my head, making me cringe slightly. Why the hell should I run?

_Because he's CREEPY! Just run before he does anything! _

Usually Jade was right, so I took her advice and just bolted, leaving an utterly confused CreepyBoy behind me. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, considering the fact that I had a pretty bad asthma and wasn't used to running. After two short minutes of running I was wheezing, not getting any oxygen into my lungs. So I stopped in the middle of the hall and dropped to my knees, searching through my bag to find my inhaler. But I couldn't find it. I couldn't find it while having a freaking asthma attack!

So I emptied the contents of my bag onto the floor, frantically throwing stuff over my shoulder while still panting like an idiot.

"Fuck," I rasped, dropping the stuffed frog my best friend had given me a few months ago. I didn't have my fucking inhaler with me!

"I'm dying!", I yelled loudly. "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

Sure enough dark spots started to cover my sight and the sounds around me became dull and hollow. I didn't struggle as the black spots got bigger and bigger. Why fight when I was dying anyway?

Then I heard CreepyBoy's voice, yelling straight into my ear.

"Maylee!", he hollered, making me cringe. His voice was strangely clear. Why was he so loud?

"I'm not deaf," I mumbled, starting to collect my stuff and shoving it back into my bag. Then, with a jolt, I realized that I should be dead, not grabbing my stuff of the floor! I let myself fall backward, landing flat on my butt.

"Oh!", I gasped.

"What's wrong?", CreepyBoy yelled, still much to loud. "Maylee, what's wrong?"

"Why do you know my name?", I blurted, looking up at him.

"What?", he asked, completely sidetracked by my sudden outburst.

"You know damn well what I asked!", I shouted, my temper showing up.

"I... Uh...", he spluttered, and his face flushed a bright red. "Well..."

"Whatever," I muttered, grabbing my bag and starting to walk away. "Creeper."

_You're so strange sometimes,_ Jade told me and I could hear the grin in her voice. I knew it wasn't normal to have a voice in your head, but whatever. I couldn't care less.

"Thanks," I replied, too low for anyone to hear.

I sighed in relief as I finally found my classroom, which turned out to be the first one when you enter the school.

"Hi," I said to the teacher, Ms. Call, making her look up at me. "I'm-"

"Maylee Midget!", she interrupted me with a smile on her face. "Here's your book, let me sign this... There you go. Please, take your seat in the back of the class."

"Thanks," I muttered as I made my way to my seat, tripping over someone's bag and landing flat on my face. Of course everyone in the class laughed at me, but I hardly noticed that anymore. I was used to embarrass myself in front of people.

"Ouch." I reached up to touch my nose, which felt kind of strange, as if it was broken, and sure enough there was blood flowing out of it.

"Great, just great," I mumbled to myself, pressing the sleeve of my sweater against it to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor.

"Maylee?" I groaned as I recognized the frantic voice of... CreepyBoy. Seriously, was he stalking me?

"Maylee, what happened? Who the hell did that to you?" He was still yelling and as I looked at him and his damn fine muscles... Err... My point was, that he was shaking. Really bad. I even thought his frame blurred at the edges.

"Jeez, get a grip," I muttered lowly and got up. Hey, despite the tiny whiney dizziness I felt totally fine!

"Ms. Call?", I asked, getting up while still pressing my arm against my nose. "Could I go to the nurse? I think it's broken."

"Of course, dear," she replied, a concerned look on her face. "Paul, sweetheart. Do me a favor and go with her."

Oh, CreepyBoy had a name! Paul. I liked that. It sounded nice and...

_What the fuck? _Jade screeched in my head, making me jump in response.

Wait, had she just told CreepyBoy to _go with me?_

"What? No! I can go alone," I protested, a scowl on my face.

"Nope, you can't," CreepyBoy said sternly. "You'll trip again and end up breaking your leg, too."

"Ms. Call?", I whined pathetically, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, I really don't need a babysitter. I can watch myself!"

"I think Paul should go with you, just to make sure."

"Fine," I huffed --- for the second time today --- and stalked out the classroom, CreepyBoy right behind me.

"Do I really look as if I need a babysitter?", I ranted, throwing him a dirty look.

He didn't respond, probably knowing that his answer would just piss me off. For once I was grateful, but then he pretty much ruined the moment.

"So, Maylee Journey Destiny Treasure Midget," he said. "Interesting name."

"Just leave me alone," I grunted, glaring daggers at him.

I still had my sleeve pressed to my nose, which was very painful as I tripped _again_ and pushed against it.

"Ow!", I cried out as the sharp pain brought tears to my eyes.

"What?", CreepyBoy asked, his eyes filled with horror. "Are you alright? God, Maylee! What happened?"

"Nothing!", I yelled at him, silencing him instantly. "Jeez, it's just a broken nose! No need to freak out over it! Besides, it's _my _nose that hurts, not yours!"

He then mumbled something under his breath which sounded like "if you only knew". If I knew what?

I sighed, deciding to ignore him. That would probably be the best thing to do. But that was easier said than done.

"So, what's your favorite color?", he asked randomly. What the heck?

I just grunted, continuing to ignore him.

"Aw, come on! Talk to me," he whined, shooting me a pleading look.

I laughed at his expression, he looked like a puppy! Ouch, laughing wasn't such a good idea. It sent a throbbing pain through my face, making my eyes all watery again.

Suddenly I felt a very hot hand on my arm. And with very hot I mean like about to start boiling hot.

"Oh my gosh!," I gasped. "You're hot!"

"Thanks," he replied with a cocky smirk. I groaned, noticing the double-meaning in my sentence. Gosh, boys were sooooo _immature. _

"Ew, CreepyBoy," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I mean your body temperature. Are you sick?"

"CreepyBoy?", he asked, laughing really hard and completely ignoring my question.

I mumbled something incoherent before walking away, being extremely annoyed. Really, did he want to piss me off? Because it sure looked like it.

"Hey, wait!", he yelled, jogging to catch up with me and grinning like an idiot all the time.

Even though I could feel my face flush in anger, something I'd gotten from my mother, I kept quiet. No need for getting expelled from school because I hit CreepyBoy on my first day. I sighed as I pulled the sweater away, my nose had probably stopped bleeding.

"Does it hurt?", Creepy asked worriedly, his forehead scrunched up.

Instead of replying properly, I just huffed. Him being around wasn't exactly what I wanted, even though him being so concerned was kinda cute... _Stop it! _Thanks Jade, I needed that.

And then I lost my balance --- seriously, what the heck was wrong with me today?--- and started to fall. But my body never made contact with the cold floor, instead two strong and blazing hot arms caught me and then I was staring at Paul. As cliché as this sounds, but I found myself dazed by his gorgeous eyes. My mind went completely blank when I saw him lean forward, eyeing my warily; waiting for me to turn away. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath brush against my face, intoxicated by its smell. My eyes fluttered close and my breathing hitched. Just an inch closer...

_Dammit! Stop it! _Jade screeched at me again. My eyes snapped open and I turned away from Paul, startled. He immediately sensed my discomfort and released me.

What the fucking hell had _that _been? Did I really want Paul, the guy I didn't even know, to kiss me?

_No, you don't,_ Jade snapped at me. Seriously, my mind just snapped at me!

"Shut up," I muttered, too low for Paul to hear. Or so I thought.

"What?", he asked, looking at me with a strange expression while I stood there, shifting my weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, blushing a bright red and looking at anything but him. What was wrong with me? I _never _blushed! And I certainly never felt embarrassed! But _why _the heck were my cheeks hot and flushed and _why _the heck was my stomach churning?

_He thinks you're weird._ Jade's voice was smug as she thought, said or whatever... Seriously, what was she doing? Talking, thinking or what? Uh, yeah.... I got a little sidetracked. Whatever. The point is, that I never wanted to beat the crap out of her so much before. But it would probably hurt a lot... Plus I would definitely spend the rest of my life in a padded cell if I would just beat myself and then explain I wanted to slap my mind. That was talking to me. Yup, bad idea.

_You're crazy. Maybe you should spend the rest of your life in a padded cell, _Jade --- beat her up!--- pointed out, making me growl. Sometimes my mind was so annoying.

"What's wrong?", Paul asked , his forehead scrunched together as he tried to figure out what the heck I was doing.

My nose started to itch, so I reached up to scratch it. WORST. IDEA. EVER. Okay, maybe I'd had worse ideas before, like eating my fish a while ago.... Err, whatever. What I mean is that the second I scratched my nose it hurt like hell and started to bleed again. _Awesome._ I was completely useless today. Seriously, I couldn't even _scratch my fucking nose_ without making it bleed!

"Fuck!" When his roar startled me, it was nothing compared to my reaction to what he did next. In one swift motion he lifted me up, pressing me against his hot and well defined chest while I shrieked and slapped his chest in a feeble attempt to get down. Then he broke into a run and I was beyond shrieking, slapping or doing anything else. In fact, I was even beyond _breathing_.

I was terrified. Paul moved way too fast, making me panic. Seriously, he was so fast! Oh boy. Second asthma attack today. _Shit_. This one was bad, even worse than the one before. Asthma and adrenaline are no good friends. In fact, you can say that they're arch enemies.

Paul continued racing down the empty hallway as my wheezing grew louder and more strangled, but he didn't seem to notice that. His eyes were fixed ahead.

"Paul," I rasped, hoping to catch his attention. But again, he didn't notice.

Maybe my voice was too low.

"Paul!" My voice was a shrill shriek by now. Still there was no reaction.

I knew he wouldn't notice me until I did something more.... Err..._Noticeable? _Yeah, thanks Jade. _Slap him_. Hmmm... He would definitely notice that, I supposed.

Keeping my hand flat, I slapped his chest. No reaction. What the hell? What was I supposed to do now?! _Hit him harder. _Ugh, sometimes I feel so stupid because Jade has to point out the obvious to me.

I put all my --- very limited, I might add --- strength into beating Paul. As soon as my fist connected with his hard chest, a sharp pain shot through my arm, making me cry out in pain and my eyes water. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Something was definitely wrong today. I know that I'm always clumsy, but today I reached a whole new level. Seriously, two broken bones and two asthma attacks?

Well, at least Paul finally noticed me, because he suddenly skidded to an halt, almost dropping me in the process.

"What's wrong?", he asked frantically, his eyes wide, terrified and desperate.

"Wrist," I managed to choke out, still wheezing from my asthma attack. "You broke it."

Paul's face went completely blank as he stared down at me. "What?"

It seemed as if he didn't want to understand what I'd said, as if he wanted to deny it. Then he started shaking. Really badly. With me still in his arms. I really don't know why, but the shaking and the fact that his skin was getting hotter and hotter by the second seemed to awake my instincts or whatever. Suddenly I felt very unsafe being so close to him. His eyes had lost focus, they just stared off into space with a somewhat agonized look. I felt his hands clench into fists underneath my body as if he wanted to control the shaking. It didn't work, though, the shaking just increased until it was so violent that I almost fell out of Paul's arms, even though he held me so tightly. I needed to get away from him! FAST!

"Paul!", I squeaked, staring at him with wide eyes. "Let me down!"

He didn't react in any way, he just kept staring and shaking. Crap, crap, crap! My wheezing got worse as I panicked. I knew I wasn't safe in his arms right now and it scared the hell out of me.

"Paul!" This time I yelled as loud as I could, my voice echoing of the walls.

He still didn't react, but it seemed as if my yelling had alerted someone else, because suddenly there were two stranger Native Americans by his side as if they'd appeared out of thin air. I couldn't help but ogle them. Seriously, what did they feed those guys? Experimental growth hormones? One of the guys --- the right one --- was _huge_. Even taller than Paul and he was already around 6'4. This guy had to be at least 6'7. The left one was smaller, maybe around 6'2, but hell, he was _buff_. If Paul and the tall one were bodybuilders, he would be their boss. Well, but no one was near to being as handsome as Paul. _What the fuck, Maylee? _Oh come on, Jade. You have to admit it, he _is _friggin' attractive! _No. _Admit it! _No! _Yes! _Fine, he's attractive! Happy? _Yep, thanks.

Those guys were just about to drag Paul out of school when they noticed me in his arms. I stared up at them with wide eyes and blushed as they stared right back, freezing in their tracks, surprise edged into every feature of their faces.

There was an awkward silence and then suddenly the guys burst out laughing. More like roaring, actually. I suppressed the urge to cover my ears. Then I noticed the throbbing pain in my wrist and glared up at Paul to find him staring down at me, his mouth open in amazement or something like that. Maybe he was just disgusted at what he saw. Oh well.

"Let me down," I growled at him while trying to squirm out of his hold. He looked as if he wanted to refuse, but when he saw the determined look in my eyes he shrugged and set me on my feet and took a step back.

"You broke my wrist, idiot," "I said, briefly turning to shoot a death-glare at the two laughing guys who sobered in an instant.

"I'm sorry." Paul's voice was no more than a broken whisper and I immediately felt guilty for being so harsh. Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed the side of my face into his chest.

He froze for a moment but then hesitantly slipped his arms around me and held on as tightly as I held on to him.

After a while things were starting to get a little awkward, so I released him and stepped back, craning my head to look up at him. The smile that lit up his face was dazzling.

"Dude, you're weird," I said in a slightly accusing tone and jabbed my finger at his chest. Big mistake. I hissed at the pain that shot through my hand. When I saw Paul's expression turning frantic again I turned around to walk to the nurse.

"Hey, wait!", a voice I didn't know yelled. I paused and turned around to see HugeBoy --- aren't my nicknames goddamn creative?--- jog towards me. "Who are you?"

Adding a mysterious tone to my voice I said, "I'm you."

"What?", the guy asked, obviously confused.

"Never mind," I grinned. "I'm Maylee."

"Jacob Black, but call me Jake. And this is Quil Aterea," he said, pointing at the waving Buffy --- haha. Jacob paused and glanced at Paul who was still staring at me. "I suppose you already know Paul."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?"

Jake shook his head, "No."

Shrugging, I lifted my hand. "I need to go to the nurse."

Paul suddenly seemed to be on full alert. "I'll go with you."

I shrugged again and turned around after waving at Jake and Quil. "Nice to meet you!"

Paul and I walked in silence and after a while he opened a door for me.

As I stepped through an elderly woman leaped up and all but ran towards me. "Oh, dear! What happened to you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, "I-"

"She broke her nose and wrist," Paul explained, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Glancing up at him I shot him an annoyed glare before turning to the nurse again. "I tripped."

"I don't think I can treat this here," she sighed. "I'll call an ambulance to get you to the hospital."

"What?", I shrieked, causing both Paul and the nurse to jump. "No! I don't need an ambulance! I... I can walk! I'm sure the hospital isn't far away!" I mean, come one. This town is so tiny!

"It's in Forks." Oh.

"Well, then.... I can drive!"

"I can't let you drive in your state, dear!"

"I can drive her," Paul suddenly offered.

The nurse gratefully looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice, dear."

I groaned and covered my eyes with my good hand. "Alright."

Five minutes later I stood in front of Paul's huge truck and tried to figure out how to get in without using my bad hand. Well, fuck.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms picked me up and put me into the truck. I smiled at Paul and said, "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence as Paul pulled out of the parking lot of the school, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Looking up at his face I noticed that his jaw was clenched and that the corner of his mouth twitched from time to time.

"Spit it out already," I sighed, knowing he was about to burst.

And, as I'd predicted, the words started to flow out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Maylee. I know I should've been more careful, but... I got so pissed at myself for.... Not catching you when you tripped and... Argh! I'm so sorry! Does it hurt? Do you feel okay? I can drive faster, if you want. Oh god, I'm so stupid...."

I let him ramble on for a while, but after several minutes of 'Sorry's and 'Oh my god's I cut him off. "Hey, it's okay," I said softly, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Paul stared at our hands and then up at me, a smile slowly spreading over his face.

When I was about to pull my hand back, he grabbed it and rested our intertwined hands on the arm rest of my seat. Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I unsuccessfully tried to force the blush down my cheeks again. Paul chuckled.

After a few minutes we reached the Forks Hospital. Before I could even move an inch Paul was by my side and opened the door for me. Smiling at him, I hopped out of the car and walked into the hospital.

"What can I do for you?", a young, blond girl with fake boobs asked, bored, as she popped her bubble gum before wrapping it around her manicured finger. Ew, gross. When she noticed Paul, she hid her hand underneath the desk and put a brilliant, flirtatious smile on her face. The fact that she leaned forward to emphasize her boobs went unnoticed by anyone but me.

"My girlfriend-" Yes, I gasped there, too. "- broke her nose and wrist. So we need a doctor."

The girl huffed in defeat before pointing to the hallway left to us.

"Girlfriend?", I asked, raising my eyebrow as we walked down the corridor. I was a little proud at myself for sounding so nonchalant when the truth was that I actually wanted to squeal like a baby and jump up and down.

Paul shrugged, "Yeah, I couldn't stand the way she hit on me."

"Oh." I forced the lump in my throat down before stepping through the door and into the doctor's room.

An hour later we left the office. I looked absolutely _hideous _with the band-aid on my nose and the bandaged arm. Well, but that was nothing compared to what I would look like tomorrow. Dr. Gerandy had said that my nose would probably bruise, which was going to make me look like I'd gotten into a fight. Awesome.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Paul said, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"I can't go home," I protested, blushing.

"Why?"

I sighed, "I stayed at a hotel last night. I don't even know where the new house is."

Paul raised his eyebrows at me. "Why did you stay at a hotel?"

"I was mad at my Mom because she made me move here," I explained. "So I refused to sleep at Michael's house and insisted on a hotel room."

"Michael? As in Michael Crawford?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, so you're Brady's new sister!"

"Huh," I replied, my forehead scrunching up. "Yeah, I guess."

"I can drive you to their house, if you want to," Paul offered, smiling down at me.

I shook my head --- and regretted it, by the way, because my nose hurt like hell.

"Well, then... We could go to my place."

I was _so _close to squealing right then and there, but I kept my mouth firmly shut and just nodded. Paul's place. I was going to see his house! _And that is so special because....? _I don't know, Jade. It just seems special. _Weirdo. _

***

"_This _is your house?", I asked incredulously, staring at the pretty, two-story building in front of me. (Check out my profile for a picture of it)

"Yep," Paul affirmed proudly and pulled me through the door, leading me into the bright, wide living room where we plopped down on the comfortable couch.

"Wow," I breathed, astonished. The house was amazing, both outside and inside. When I looked out of the window I could see the water softly rocking against the beach.

"Where are your parents?", I asked, noticing that there was no one here besides us.

Paul's face hardened and a brief flash of anger crossed his eyes. Just as I was about to apologize, he coldly said," They left a year ago."

My forehead scrunched together as I edged closer to him to wrap my arms around him again, comforting him. It felt so _right _to do it. His muscles loosened at the contact and he relaxed into my embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?", I asked, pressing my face into his shoulder and breathing in his scent. He smelled like summer rain, moss and a little bit like chili.

Paul took a deep breath before answering," We never got a long, not even when I was a kid... I would always run around outside with Jake and the other guys and they would be working, sometimes even across the country. When I was 14 my mother got pregnant with my little sister Nova. Ever since then things started to get worse. They got violent, both of them, and started to hit me on regular bases. At the age of 16 I had this... growth spurt. They didn't dare to touch me after that, but they still had Nova. I protected her, of course. I mean, she was only 2 years old! When they noticed it was senseless to try it, they simply moved to New York or something. They give me loads of money every month so I can look out for Nova and myself. The first few months we lived with Sam, then I found this house here and bought it. It was a mess, but after two months it looked as if it was new."

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said softly, squeezing him a bit. "Where is your little sister now?"

"She's at Emily's right now, since I'm supposed to be at school," Paul replied just as softly and reached out to run a hand through my short hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. His hand started to caress the skin of my cheek and slowly made it's way down to my lips. After brushing it softly, he pulled back. "Do you want something to eat?"

Before I could answer my stomach rumbled loudly. Paul laughed and got up, pulling me along with him. We walked into the next room, which turned out to be the kitchen. I squeaked as Paul suddenly picked me up and carried me across the room to place me on the counter next to the fridge.

I watched him picking stuff out of the cabinets and fridge. "What are you cooking?", I asked after a while.

"Lasagna," he replied, turning to smile at me. My stomach fluttered at the sight and I automatically smiled back.

***

"Oh my god," I moaned. "This is _so _good."

Paul grinned at me, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? _Love _it fits it better," I munched, shoving another fork of his Lasagna into my mouth.

And then I suddenly remembered something. "Shit."

He instantly perked at my exclaim. "What?"

I sighed and hid my face with my hands. "You like me, right?", I asked, my voice sounding muffled.

"Of course I do," he replied without missing a beat. I smiled at that.

"Can I violate your kitchen?", I asked innocently, pulling my hands away to look at him.

Paul eyed me warily. "For what?"

"I need to apologize to my Mom, Michael and Brady," I grimaced. When he only looked puzzled I added, "Mom only accepts chocolate cupcakes as an apology."

"Ah," Paul said and nodded as if that was something completely reasonable. "Yeah, sure. I can help you making them, if you want."

I nodded enthusiastically and then grimaced again. "You have to do most of it. I can't do anything with my hand."

"Oh, right. No problem." The smile he send me was breathtaking.

"You're my hero," I said and leaned forward to hug him again. Then I hopped down from the counter. "So, where's all the stuff?"

***

In the end I didn't do anything except for ordering Paul around and stealing some batter from time to time. An hour later the cupcakes were done and Paul was completely white from all the flour I'd thrown at him. Much to my surprise he hadn't done anything against it.

"Don't!", I yelped and grabbed the bowl as he was about placed it in the sink to wash it. Then I wiped away the last remains of batter and licked them from my finger.

Looking up at Paul, I noticed he was staring at me with the strangest expression. I could see awe and something else I couldn't quite name. He stepped forward until he was standing between my legs and rested both his hands on the counter beside me. His face was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "You have some batter right there," he breathed and then closed the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes automatically fluttered shut.

I actually forgot how to breathe as I felt his soft lips part and his tongue softly lick my lower lip. Giving in to his silent pleas, I opened my mouth and I _swear _that if I'd die now, I would die happy.

After several minutes Paul pulled away a little bit to rest his forehead against mine. The both of us were breathing heavily by now and the same, goofy smiles occupied our faces.

"Wow," I breathed happily.

"Wow," Paul agreed and leaned forward to kiss me again.


	2. One Night Stand With Paulie Poo

**Okay, finally the second chapter. I have to say, it's pretty much just a spacefiller and I kind of hate it, but whatever. Btw, I use the word 'fuck' quite a lot here... Idk, felt like doing it. xD  
**

**Goes out to my amazing friend Tabi just because I love the girl to no end. :) **

**Enjoy!  
**

"You," I said, jabbing my good finger at Paul's chest. "Go and take a shower, you look like a mess."

"Come with me," Paul suggested in a seductive voice, leaning against the counter next to me, one of his eyebrows raised.

I spluttered and blushed like an idiot, while Jade hysterically cracked up in my head. Taking a shower _with him? _Ek! Even though I was completely and utterly shocked by this, I couldn't help but imagine what Paul would look like... Soft droplets of water running down the glory that was his body... Holy fuck. I _had _to stop this. But... His chest, wet, naked.... Oh fuck, go away, blush!

Seeing my face, Paul burst out laughing and soon tears were rolling down his cheeks while he grabbed his side.

I narrowed my eyes , threateningly edging closer to him. "Are you laughing at me?"

First he nodded, still laughing, but then he saw my glare and sobered in an instant. "Sorry?", he offered, his hands held up in defeat and a smile that looked indeed very sorry on his kips.

"You're forgiven," I allowed, smiling back, and squeaked as Paul leaped forward to envelope me in a tight hug. Then I remembered something.

"Holy crap! Paul, get off me!", I shrieked and shoved him away. Well, at least I tried to, because he didn't even budged as I pushed against his chest as hard as I could. After a moment he stepped back, though and I could see the rejection shining in his eyes, which immediately made me feel sorry as hell.

Then I looked down at my shirt and groaned. "Aw, look at me!"

"I've been doing that all day," he replied, suddenly cheeky, crossing his arms in front of him, that cocky -and sexy I might add- smirk I already knew so well on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to brush the flour on my shirt away. "Ha ha, very funny."

He stepped closer to me and put his thumb under my chin to make me look up at him. "I'm dead serious."

I stared at him, not sure what to do or to say. I wasn't used to this, it felt weird. _But right, _Jade whispered, surprising me to no end. _Dude, I can be nice, too. _A smile lit up my face at that and I stood on the tip of my toes to give Paul a kiss to which he immediately responded, softly kissing me back while tenderly holding my face in his hands as if it was fragile. This kiss was the complete opposite to our first. While that one had been passionate and well, hot, this one was sweet and soft. I wasn't completely sure which one I liked the most.

When we broke apart soft smiles were on our faces.

"You know, you can have a shirt of me if you want," Paul said and took my hand to lead me upstairs. We entered the first room on the right.

"Wow." This room was gorgeous. The walls were painted a light, creamy color that made it seem even bigger than it already was, the floor was the same dark wood as the furniture and in the middle of it stood a king-sized four-poster bed. But what really caught my eye was the huge window that occupied almost the whole opposite wall, revealing a beautiful sight. I hadn't realized how close the house was to the ocean. I could see the whole beach and half of La Push, including parts of the woods that surrounded the town.

"You like it?", Paul asked, suddenly appearing by my side.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's amaziiiiii...." My voice trailed off as I turned to look at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and oh my god, let me tell you.... He was damn sexy. Like... Actually, there was no comparison to this. I would've said Adonis or something, but that sounds just plain stupid and cheesy, right?

Anyway, then I noticed a long, pink scar running over his chest and reached out to touch it. Paul shivered at the contact, but it seemed pleasant to him because he was still smiling softly.

"What happened?", I asked quietly, still tracing the scar.

He stiffened then. After a moment I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I said, voice soft.

"It's okay," Paul replied as he wrapped his arms around me, too. "I was in the woods with some friends and fell. An out sticking branch pretty much tore half my chest open."

"Ouch," I breathed against his chest and squeezed him more tightly, hoping it would comfort him.

_Aw, poor Paulie-poo, _Jade mocked in my head, being her evil self again. I mentally growled at her. Well, at least I'd thought it was mental until Paul burst out laughing.

"Did you just seriously growl?", he chuckled, making me blush. Again.

"No," I lied lamely. When he continued laughing I tried to step away, but Paul just kept holding me. Glaring up at him, I noticed that his eyes were burning with intensity.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, a smile on his lips. Then his face grew thoughtful. "Actually, cute isn't exactly the word I'd use in the first place. Hot fits it better."

Jade laughed again and I was just about to curse out loudly when Paul's lips smashed down on mine, smothering every negative thought in my head. Okay, every thought, every reflex, well, pretty much everything. He let go off my waist and instead cupped my cheek with one hand, the other one pulling me closer.

Losing my balance, I stumbled backwards but instead of colliding with the floor I was suddenly pressed up against the wall, every single inch of me touching Paul's scorching hot skin.

Holy crap, he was an amazing kisser. When he did this weird thing with his tongue... Oh my god. It made me completely lose my mind.

He suddenly picked me up, probably because I was so fucking small, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself, neither one of us breaking the heated kiss.

Then he turned and walked towards... Something. I gasped as he dropped me onto his huge, soft bed without pulling away, making Paul chuckle against my lips. He lay on top of me now, his arms resting next to my head so his weight wouldn't be completely on me, and kissed the heck out of me.

"Paul," I moaned into his mouth once I realized what we were doing and turned my head away. It didn't have the wanted effect because instead of stopping to kiss me he just started to trail kisses down the side of my neck. "Paul! We have to...For fuck's sake, stop it!"

He pulled away then, smirking down at me. Cocky bastard. "Why?"

"We only met like... 7 hours ago," I pointed out, breathing heavily. Paul rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow. "So?," he asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows.

I groaned, all the hope I'd had that I wouldn't need to say this out loud vanishing, and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to be the slut who fucks a guy the first day they meet. Plus, I'm not a one-night-stand."

Paul sighed heavily, a sad sound. "You wouldn't be just a one-night-stand."

His voice was so sincere that I couldn't help but believe him, heart racing.

I turned my head to look at him and saw the same sincerity on his face mixed with another emotion I couldn't name. It made my stomach tingle with butterflies anyway. Smiling softly, I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his already so familiar and comforting scent, eyes closed. "You smell so good," I murmured.

"You, too," Paul replied quietly, pressing his face into my hair. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

My forehead scrunched up in confusion as I tried to figure out what the heck he was talking about. I didn't come up with anything, so I just asked, not caring about how stupid this would sound. "What are you talking about?"

"Your arm and nose," he snickered, ruffling my hair.

"Oh! Doesn't hurt at all." Softly poking my wrist without pain shooting through me I added, "Probably because of those freaky painkillers the Doc gave me."

"Yeah, probably," Paul agreed quietly and then sighed. "We should probably get going."

I nodded, yet didn't move, way too comfortable in his arms. A shrill sound -my surprised shrieking- filled the room as Paul swiftly picked me up and carried me downstairs, bridal style. When he sat me down I slapped his chest, more careful than this morning. I didn't really want to hurt myself again. Paul rolled his eyes at me in reply and tugged at my hand to make me move.

"Hey, you forgot to pull on a shirt," I said and poked his side with my elbow.

Looking down at his naked chest, he shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." He paused then and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Does me being half naked bother you?"

I grinned at that and reached up to pull his face down so I could kiss him. "Nope," I said, so close to his lips that mine brushed his as I spoke. "But I don't want you to get sick. It's freezing outside."

Paul pulled away then and stared at me, incredulous. "You do know you're in Washington, right?"

"Hello? I'm from Mi-fucking-ami! We have temperatures like that in winter. Why do you think I was wearing a big fat sweater?"

"Because you like it," he joked -pretty lamely, I might add. Oh well, I laughed anyway.

Then I poked his chest and said, "Come on, Creepy. Go up and pull on a shirt." Looking down at my own clothes I remembered something. "Bring me one, too, please."

"Sure thing," he grinned, saluted and then jogged away, returning fully dressed with another shirt in his hands only a few seconds later.

I was so glad that I'd thought of wearing a top underneath this morning when Paul took of my stained shirt and pulled his shirt over my head before I could react in any way. I considered punching him, but we all know how that would've ended up, so I quickly dismissed that and simply stuck to glaring at him.

"Idiot," I grumbled and turned on my heel to stomp away. Paul easily caught up with me and grabbed my wrist to yank me back into his arms.

"What are you doing?", he asked, adding a somewhat taunting tone to his husky voice, as he held me close to his freaking _delicious _body. I felt like a 12 year old for even thinking that, but whatever.

"Get the fuck away from you?", I offered and stuck my tongue out at him and proofed the assumption I'd just made to myself. Definitely 12 years old.

Paul mockingly clutched his chest with one hand and pretended to wipe a tear away. I took that as a chance to take two steps back. "You're killing me, my love," he sniffled.

Of course I spluttered like the fucking idiot I am at the last two words. _My love._ What. The. _Fuck. _We'd only met, for Christ's sake! Forcing the blood that threatened to taint my cheeks red back down, I coolly shot back, "I'd really like to see that." Needless to say my voice wasn't nearly as strong as I wanted it to be.

As Paul stepped closer again and bent down to kiss me, I started to panic. Holy fuck, we'd just met and here I was making out with him like we'd known each other for years. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

A squeak came out of my mouth before I could stop it and the sudden urge to bolt overcame me. It was so fucking strong that I gave in, grabbed my bag that was thankfully laying in the middle of the hallway and all but ran out of Paul's house, leaving him behind, probably utterly confused and maybe even hurt. But I couldn't let that affect me, I had to get away.

I mentally slapped myself as I ran down the streets because I simply was a fucking idiot that deserved to get strangled or hit by a car. What the hell had I been thinking? Making out with Paul and then bolting?

_I think you did the right thing,_ Jade commented. _I mean the bolting part. _Of course she meant that. She'd screeched at me not to kiss Paul, after all.

"Ugh, I'm so fucking stupid," I mumbled to myself, not expecting an answer. So it was only natural I started screaming like a maniac when I got one, right?

"Why is that?", a deep voice that ironically reminded me of Paul's asked, practically sending me into a frenzy. And flying backwards onto the wet pavement. Aaaaaaaaaawesome.

"Fuck," I hissed as the pain in my wrist flared up again. I'd instinctively tried to catch the fall with my hands which was the worst idea _ever. _

"Hey, you okay?", the voice asked again, making me look up. The guy even _looked _like Paul. On the other hand.... Every Quileute looked the same to me. Oh well, kind of.

I stared up at the dude in front of me , suddenly furious as hell. "Do I _look _like I'm fucking okay?"

He held his hands up in defeat, a fucking smirk that annoyed the heck out of me on his fucking face that annoyed the heck out of me, too. "Sorry, just asking."

When he extended his hand for me to take, I growled and swatted it away. "I don't need your fucking help."

Scrambling to my feet, I started to walk down the road and hoped that I was walking the right way. The idea of getting lost in tiny La Fuck didn't sound appealing to me. _Why are you so damn nasty?_ Jade asked in my head, sounding fucking pissed. Why I was so fucking nasty? Well, maybe because.... Argh, I didn't even fucking know myself!

I groaned, annoyed with myself, and sped up until I was almost jogging, hoping that random dude would just leave me fucking alone and be nasty.

Needless to say he didn't. Which reminded me of Paul again.

"I'm Brady," he said, offering me his hand that I simply ignored. Until realization sunk in.

"Fuck!", I screeched loudly, stopping dead in my tracks, as I stared at him. "You're Brady? Why didn't you tell me before?" Seeing his confused expression I introduced myself. "I'm Maylee, Klee's daughter." Don't even ask me why my mother named herself Klee, you really don't want to know. Okay, truth be told, I didn't even know myself.

His face lit up like a fucking Christmas Tree as he pulled me into a tight hug. What the fuck was it with those La Push people and hugging? Sure, I'd only had Paul and him hug me today, but still! In Miami no one does that! _Maybe they're all crazy. I mean, just look at them. They're all _huge! Jade had a point there, I had to admit that.

"What happened to your face and wrist?", Brady asked as soon as he let go off me, genuine concern on his face. At the same time he continued walking with me following suit.

I curtly explained the situation to him, leaving out the part where Paul and I had kissed and stuff. No need to corrupt his 15 year old innocence. The fact that Brady stared at me with a really weird expression when I told him Paul had taken me to his house didn't go unnoticed by me, but I decided against rubbing it in his face. I probably didn't want to know what it was about anyway.

A few minutes later Brady walked into a driveway that lead to a gorgeous little house. My new home, I realized, remembering the pictures Mom had shown me.

"Your Mom and my Dad aren't at home, they went shopping or something," Brady said as he pulled the door open. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief as I noticed it wasn't locked, but didn't say anything. Not my money that would get stolen.

"Ah," I said dumbly, distracted by the inside of the house. It wasn't nearly as big as Paul's house, but still nice. Now that I could compare his house to this, I realized what had been missing. A personal touch. There had been no pictures in his house, nothing that showed a unique person lived there.

Here everything was scattered with stuff and loads of photographs hung on the walls. It was extremely cozy.

"Klee already picked up your stuff from the hotel, it's in your room." When I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioning eyes Brady added, "Upstairs the third door on the left."

The room was... Damn plain. White walls, wooden floor, bed, desk and closet. I made a mental note to ask Brady where the next hardware store was so that I could go out and buy some paint to make it more... Well, me.

Sitting down on the bed, I replayed the day in my head and instantly whished someone would knock me down with a crowbar. Just because I fucking deserved it. Ugh, I didn't even want to think about how much I'd hurt Paul by running away after what he'd done for me. I was so goddamn stupid.

After a few minutes I was starting to get too restless to just sit in bed and fume around, so I got up and shuffled down the stairs to search for Brady.

"Hey, Brady?", I asked once I found him... Stuffing his face in the kitchen. I shook my head at his non-existent manners and proceeded to talk as he looked up at me questioningly. "Is there a cigarette machine somewhere here by any chance?"

Brady raised his eyebrows, a disapproving look on his face but answered anyways. "Yeah, down the road. But you really shouldn't smoke."

"Thanks!" With that I was outside again, marching down the deserted street to satisfy the need that had grown inside of me. I knew I'd promised myself _and _my friend Pete that I would never ever touch a cigarette again, but I just fucking needed it. My chest grew tighter by the minute, a pressure building up, waiting to get released with a scream. Or a cigarette. And since La Push was so fucking small that the whole town would hear my damn scream I opted for the first alternative.

Just when I thought I couldn't bear it anymore the cigarette machine came into view, electing a relieved sigh from me and making me speed up my already pretty fast pace until I was practically running towards it. When I finally reached it I clumsily fumbled with the buttons, freaking out when it didn't react immediately and ran my hand through my hair in exasperation.

When I finally held the heavenly cigarettes in my hands and frowned down at them, wondering how they would affect my asthma. Probably pretty badly since I hadn't smoked for a long, long while, but I would risk that today.

Coughs erupted from my chest as I took the first drag and I doubled over in pain. I knew that it was going to pass soon enough, though, so I tried to calm my breathing down as much as possible until the coughing and pain subsided.

Despite the echo of the former situation's pain I took the next drag and, much to my pleasure, didn't have to cough again. The tightness was slowly lessening until only a soft pressure was left. Deciding I could live with that, I threw the half-smoked cigarette into a puddle in front of me and started walking back to the house. No, back _home. _Even though I was calmer now, I still wanted to tear my fucking hair out for being so goddamn stupid. I mean, what the heck had I been thinking? Seriously!

_Jeez, get the fuck over it, it's too late to change it anyway, _Jade growled at me. I childishly stuck my mental tongue out at her while toying with the pack of cigarettes in my hand. I knew she was right, but at that moment I felt like acting like a goddamn child, so I simply denied the truth. I _was_ able to change it. If I apologized. _Hell no! _I had to agree with her at that, because I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for running away from a guy I barely knew who _kissed _me. _You kissed him back. _Newsflash, Jade is the most bipolar person I've ever met! Even though she isn't a person, and I technically haven't met her, but whatever. You get the gist.

I was determined not to apologize to Paul. Until I bumped into him, that is. What the heck was it with people in La Push and appearing out of thin air?

"Paul!", I squeaked , stumbling away from him, the panic taking over again. But then I looked at him.... And oh god, let me tell you... He was a mess. Well, not really, but he looked so messed up in a emotional way that it broke my heart. It actually more like blew it up, especially when I realized it was _me _who'd done it to him.

"Sorry," he said in a flat monotone and turned around to walk away, leaving me completely dumbfounded. Why was he apologizing?

It took me quite a while to regain my composure; Paul was almost around the corner when I began running towards him, calling his name.

He turned around again and looked at me with questioning eyes, the sadness still there.

"I'm so sorry," I rasped as I leaped at him, wrapping my arms around him in a death grip. He stiffened at my touch, but returned the hug a moment later. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," he disagreed softly while stroking my hair. His voice sounded so much happier already.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what got over me at your house," I muttered, my fucking face beet red in humiliation. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away slowly, creating some space between our bodies. "It's alright."

I shook my head, staring at my feet, so fucking ashamed of myself.

Paul sighed and put his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. My eyes widened at the genuinely happy smile on his gorgeous face and I immediately felt myself mirroring it. Then I noticed a container in his hands and frowned at it.

"What is that?", I asked curiously, poking it as if that would give away what was inside of it.

"Your cupcakes," Paul shrugged, still smiling. I grinned up at him and looped my arm through his, leading the way back home.

When we reached the house there was a car in the driveway that hadn't been there before. Well, fuck. Mom was here. Which meant Michael was here, too. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them, no matter how irrational that was, considering the fact that I'd met Michael before and usually wasn't shy. But on the other hand I _had_ refused to move into his house just the night before, so maybe my fear wasn't that stupid. What if he was angry at me and didn't want me to move in anymore?

I didn't notice I'd frozen in the middle of the street until Paul gently pulled at my hand, snapping me out of my stupor.

I shot a panicked glance at him and jerked my chin towards the house, hoping he would get it.

"They won't be mad at you," he rolled his eyes, pulling me towards the front door, and simply marched in like he owned the place. I was too shocked to react, so I just stumbled along, eyes wide.

"Hey guys" he said casually as he plopped down on the sofa in the living room, pulling me along so that I landed on his lap. My face grew red again and I was just about to jump up when Paul firmly held me by the waist. My eyes darted between Brady, Mom and Michael and I was so thoroughly confused by what I saw that all I could do was fucking gape like an idiot. They all seemed so... Unsurprised. What the fuck was going on here?

"I talked to Jake a few minutes ago," Brady said, looking pointedly at Paul. Which confused me even more.

"What the fuck does Biceps have to do with this?", I demanded angrily, glaring at Brady who burst out laughing at the nickname I'd given Jacob. "What is going on here?"

When no one replied, I huffed and all but ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me with a loud bang. I knew I was acting like a child and a total bitch --- which I seemed to be doing for the past hour --- but I couldn't bring myself to care as I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow in annoyance. Absolutely nothingwas working out today! _Nothing!_

I didn't respond to the soft knock at the door, hoping whoever the heck it was would go away and leave me alone. The someone in front of my door sighed and then simply pushed the door open. It was Paul.

He sighed again as he sat down at the edge of the bed, creating a bump so that I involuntarily slid closer to him. I didn't mind, it felt nice to feel the abnormal heat of his body and it also calm me down a little.

"What's wrong?", he softly asked and began to stroke my back.

"Nothing," I lied lamely, pressing my face into the pillow. At that second, I hated myself pretty much.

After Paul sighed again, I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style, staring at my lap. "It's just... I don't know, I'm frustrated, I guess. My day's been really craptastic so far and I messed everything up. I mean, look what I did to you earlier and to Michael and Mom. And to _myself. _Ugh!"

Paul was silent for a moment before leaning forward to pull me into a tight hug, giving the top of my head a soft kiss. Because this position was damn uncomfortable and because I wanted to be closer to him, I scrambled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. Actually more like pressing the side of my face against his chest because my damn nose wouldn't have anything else without hurting like a bitch.

After a while someone knocked on the door. Getting off Paul's lap wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I had to, so I sat down next to him and stuck to grabbing his hand before I called a quiet "come in."

The door opened and my Mom stepped through it, eying Paul and me skeptically, probably searching for any sign we'd done _something, _if you know what I mean. She then gave Paul a very pointed glance that clearly said _get out of here, I need a private minute with my daughter. _

He squeezed my hand before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

And then I had the whole daughter-freaks-out-randomly-and-mother-wants-to-know-what-the-fuck-is-going-on-between-daughter-and-seemingly-random-dude-talk with my Mom.

Let me tell you, it wasn't amusing. No, not at all.

**Yeah, I know. What a shitty ending, but I really couldn't think of anything else (maybe because it's 5am and I can't even think straight anymore)**

**Anyway, please review?  
**


	3. Spill The Beans Already

**Tadadada, the third chapter already! This one here isn't as long as the others and I apologize for that, but I still think it's more than enough... When it comes to the content. **

**Dedicated tooooo Cindy! She's my best internet-friend (which sounds so fucking retarted and like I have no life, but whatever) and I love that girl to death. She's amazing and (most of the time) so goddamn nice and patient with me. **

**Enjoy!  
**

I could practically hear destiny or shit like that laugh the evil laugh at me from the spot on my bed. You know, the mwahahaha-thing. Because, just when I thought things finally started working out, everything got weirder than weird.  
Paul stayed for dinner, which was totally fine by me and it was nice. I mean, really nice. We talked, had fun and I apologized for being a bitch and not moving in earlier. Without the damn cupcakes because Brady had stuffed his face with them before anyone else had been able to catch a glimpse of them. I wasn't mad at him, though, because he'd looked like a little girl that just lost her little puppy when I had started to glare at him. It had me soft like a fucking marshmallow.  
Anyways, my point was that the evening was fucking nice until all those weird moments began.  
First Mom completely humiliated me by saying, "So, you and my daughter, huh?", to Paul who just grinned happily and nodded like crazy while I blushed like an idiot and chocked on my drink. She acted as if I wasn't even fucking there, right next to Paul and that bugged the hell out of me because I knew just how comfortable I would be if I was in his place. Yeah, that was sarcasm. I felt like strangling my own damn mother, really.  
The next weird moment was Brady telling Paul a bear was seen near town this afternoon with a pointed look that so made me feel like I was out of the loop. And from the knowing looks on the other's faces I knew I was out of that fucking loop I wanted to be in so badly because I just hated not knowing what others were talking about. What made the whole thing even weirder was my Mom leaping up and running through the house like a mad woman to lock all the doors and windows and Paul pulling me closer to his side until I was almost on his lap. Even Michael, who I'd gotten to know as the calmness itself, shot a few worried glances towards the front door as if he was expecting the fucking bear to march in through the locked door. Yeah, right. The weirdness reached it's peak as I said, "Err, guys, you do realize that no bear would be able to open a door, right?" and Mom fucking snapped at me that I had no damn clue what I was talking about. What. The. Fuck?  
I grew really frustrated then and demanded to know what the heck was going on. As if on cue, they all started to babble excuses. Completely random and different excuses that had absolutely nothing to do with the actual topic. I think Brady said something along the line of, "the plants need water."  
Deciding it was goddamn hilarious and because the frustration was starting to drive me crazy already, I burst out laughing like a maniac and didn't calm down for almost ten minutes. By then I wheezed so badly that I almost fainted which scared the crap out of everyone, especially Paul because he got all frantic and creepy-boy-like again. Only Mom was calm enough to actually think about giving me one of the fucking inhalers that were already scattered fucking everywhere. So in a matter of a minute the wheezing was gone, I was calm and then suddenly furious. Because I simply was a bitch today. Or maybe because everyone still kept shooting worried glances at the fucking door, which annoyed me to no fucking end.  
After I demanded to know what was going on again without getting an answer again I stormed off into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it so no one was able to get in. I didn't feel like weird looks and comments anymore.  
Throwing myself onto my bed, I screamed into the pillow in frustration, so mad at everything. Nothing had worked out today, absolutely nothing! The painful throb of my nose and wrist made my mood only worse than it already was and I briefly contemplated sneaking into the bathroom to get some painkillers, but frankly, I didn't even know where the fucking bathroom was. Knowing my luck I would probably end up bursting into Mom and Michael's bedroom while they did God knows what. I now cursed myself for declining to take home some painkillers from the hospital earlier today. Uncomfortably shifting in bed, I noticed something squished between my body and the mattress and fished it out of my pocket. It was the pack of cigarettes. I was so fucked up, breaking my promise like this, but I couldn't help it. I fucking needed those cigarettes today. Well, at least one thing seemed to work out today... The window faced the woods, so no intruders or watchers from there to worry about while smoking out of it. Just as I was about to light the cigarette someone knocked on my door. I panicked, fearing whoever it was would open the door and see me with a fucking cigarette in the hand, and quickly threw it out of the window, hastily slipping of the window sill and onto the bed. Then I remembered that I'd locked the door and groaned at my own stupidity.  
"May," my Mom called in a somewhat timid voice, knocking against the door once again. "Michael and I are going out and Brandy's gone, too." She paused then, probably expecting an answer, but when she got none, she continued talking. "I'm sorry for how things went, but it's for the best, believe me, honey."  
I snorted at that. Yeah, right.  
There was a sigh on the other side of the door, followed by a quiet "Sorry." and the slamming of a door a long moment later, so I assumed Mom and Michael had just left.  
So they were gone, Brady was gone, too.... But where was Paul?  
My silent question got answered as someone slid a note into my room. He was still here. Had been, Jade corrected me at the sound of the front door closing again.  
First I refused to read the note, feeling it was betrayal against my decision to ignore all of them for the rest of the day, but eventually curiosity got the best off me and forced me to open the note and read it.

_I'm sorry, babe. Please call me when you're not mad anymore. I'm sorry. _  
_Love, Paul. _

Aw, that was so sweet! A ridiculously large smile spread over my face at the nickname and 'Love'. Beneath it stood his phone number. I wanted to talk to him so badly, to tell him I wasn't mad anymore and that I was sorry for acting like a bitch, but I needed answers first. And I was perfectly sure I wouldn't get them from Paul. Not yet anyways. But I knew where I would get them... It was so simple, really, but extremely asshole-ish, too. My Mom wrote absolutely everything down because she tended to forget things and wanted to keep the loss of memories as little as possible. There was no doubt that she was in the secret, too, along with, well, everyone I'd met today, it seemed.  
Everything would be explained in the little red book she kept "hidden" in her nightstand, next to the expensive chocolate she bought herself weekly I wasn't supposed to know about. Little did she know I'd found out about it when I was ten. But it had lasted like crap, so I'd never eaten it ever again after the first bite. I would get most of my questions, if not all of them, answered by simply sneaking into her room and reading her diary. But there were other secrets, too, and I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know about them.  
"Oh, fuck it," I grumbled to myself and scrambled out of bed and out of the door, feeling like fucking 007 as I formed a gun with my hand and pressed my back against the wall as if fearing someone would shoot me from behind. Shooting glances to the left and the right, I entered the room next to mine, hoping it would be theirs. EEEP! Fail! It was Brady's. Maybe it was the local waste dump, I couldn't really tell the difference.  
Deciding I'd done enough acting I marched through the hallway and opened every door, never finding their room, until the only one left was the one opposed to mine. I cheered quietly as I took in the huge double bed that marked the room to be Mom and Michael's. Yippieh!  
Seconds later I held the holy book in my hands and impatiently began reading. Eek, no, I didn't want to know about that. Ewww, no! Gah, this was disgusting! Seriously! When I was about to throw up I started to flick through it only searching for words that seemed unusual to me. Because I was positive that whatever was going on here was strange.  
Finally a page that actually wasn't about sex (I was so fucking relieved) caught my attention. She'd written it during her two week stay in La Push last summer.

_Dear Diary, _  
_I'm not sure how to say this because it's stranger than anything you could ever imagine. I couldn't believe it at first, what Michael told me, but when he showed me there was no doubt anymore. He told me all those stories ages ago. I'm wondering how I could've missed them before, all the signs. They are there, right in front of my eyes, they were all the time. They're like pieces of a puzzle and I just couldn't put them together. The heat, height, strength.... All the signs and I was too stupid. But now I can see it clearly. The boys, all of them, and Leah Clearwater are werewolves. Real werewolves, like the ones you read about in fantasy books. But they're not dangerous. No, they're far from being that. They're the protectors of La Push. _

The words swam in front of my eyes, blurring together until they were no more than a black spot that danced across the page, taunting me. Werewolves...Boys...All of them.. Not dangerous... Protectors of La Push. The words raced through my mind, the most significant ones being 'All of them' and 'the heat, height and strength... Paul showed all those signs and I was sure he was included in the 'All of them', too, just like Brady, Jacob and Quil.... Who was this Leah Clearwater? Why? How? Why? The thoughts swirled through my head, making me feel dizzy. I almost didn't make it to the trash can in time to throw up into it.  
I wanted to scream, cry and laugh at the same time just because I was so confused. I knew my mother wasn't lying, she would never lie to her diary, so it had to be true. But could it? I mean, really, werewolves?  
There's a way to find out if it's true, Jade whispered in my head. Go to Paul and ask.

Of course I listened to her. Ten minutes later I stood in front of Paul's door, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt nervously while running a hand through my short pink hair, and pressed the bell.  
I was panting hysterically when he opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of me.  
"Maylee?", he asked frantically and pulled me into his house, leading me into the living room where I lifelessly plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong?"  
I barely noticed as his eyes roamed my body, probably checking if I was hurt.  
Then he pressed his palm to my forehead to check my temperature, which broke me out of my stupor. I suddenly wasn't nervous anymore.  
"It's not like you'll notice if my skin is hotter than it's supposed to be, wolfie boy," I snorted at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest, while looking at everything but him.  
I felt him freeze beside me, so I knew that he knew that I knew. What a confusing sentence.  
"How did you find out?", he asked eventually, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
I shrugged, "Read my Mom's diary." Then I turned to look at him, gasping at the sight of his face. He looked... Defeated. I knew why by instinct. "Paul, it doesn't matter to me."  
He looked skeptical, to say the least and it hurt me more than I'd expected. I didn't like the fact that he thought I would dump him because of something like that.  
"You know, I've never dated a werewolf before," I mused aloud, tapping my finger against my chin. "It's quite cool, actually."  
The crinkle of doubt on his forehead slowly smoothed until it was completely gone and a smile slowly took over his face. "You're really okay with it?"  
I grinned at him, literally bouncing with excitement and said, "Okay with it? I fucking love it!"  
And it was true, having a strong (and sexy *cough*) werewolf as a boyfriend was so fucking cool. I wished I could brag about it, but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep it a secret. But still, I had a werewolf as a boyfriend! How cool is that?  
Paul grinned like a mad man as he smashed his lips onto mine in sheer joy.  
When we pulled away the both of us were panting heavily, but the happiness was still there.  
Suddenly Paul's forehead scrunched together. "There's more to the story, actually," he said, looking at my tiny hands he held in his huge ones while playing with my fingers.  
I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to tell me because I was goddamn curious. When he didn't say anything I rolled my eyes, "Spill the beans already."  
His mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled for words. "I imprinted on you," he finally blurted so fast that I barely understood him.  
"Imprinted? Like a duck on his Mommy?" Hey, even I pay attention in Biology! Sometimes.  
Paul shook his head. "No, it's like... Finding your true love."  
I swear to God that my heart fucking stopped beating then because what he'd said was soooo fucking awesome that I could barely believe it.  
"Really?", I breathed, astonished, and gently grabbed his chin, lifting his head so I could look at his eyes. They shone with sincerity as Paul nodded his head, forehead still scrunched up. I lifted my hand and brushed my thump over the crease, smoothing it out, and leaned forward to place a firm kiss on his soft lips to show him how much I liked the idea of imprinting.  
I pulled away suddenly, my forehead creasing this time and asked, "This means I get to keep your forever, right?"  
Paul burst out laughing at that. "Yep," he chortled, kissing me again.

**Review? Puuuh-leaze! **


	4. Author's Note

Hey y'all!

I just got a story alert (thanks for that, btw ) and realized I haven't uploaded anything in a LOOOOOOOOOONG time...Which I really am sorry for!

It's just that I totally lost inspiration for writing, because, frankly, I can't stand my stories. I think they have potential, especially the general plot, but I just can't stand the way they turned out. :/

Also, I've had a lot going on lately... As in the past few months. I moved from Germany to a small town in Georgia in June and started High School in... August? September? Something like that. Anyway, that really took its toll on me and my creativity.

What I might to (might, not will!) is re-write them, or just delete them and start all over again.

I'm really sorry, ok?

Love you all :)


End file.
